


there's nothing to keep us apart

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Canon Related, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His life has been an unending chain of surprises since he met Gabe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love wentzporta and you should too

Pete smiles at his tattoo as the tattoo artist passes a napkin along his red skin. It's a portrait of Gabe, who he may or may not have had a crush on for years.

It was more of a dare than anything, really. Gabe had said that if "Good Girls Go Bad" went platinum, he'd get a tattoo of whatever he wanted. And Gabe had chosen a portrait of himself, the narcissistic prick. Pete laughs softly as he runs his hand along the tattooed skin, feeling it.

He leaves the tattoo parlor like that, Gabe close to him. He turns around and he sees Gabe's smiling at him wide, his eyes glinting. "Gabe?" Pete says, hoping Gabe isn't regretting this probably planned out decision. They've been playing pranks and stuff on each other, and Pete doesn't know what to expect from Gabe anymore.

His life has been an unending chain of surprises since he met Gabe. He fell in love so quick, and his crushes on Mikey from My Chem and Patrick disappeared as soon as he started falling head over heels for the Latino boy.

"Now you can't really leave me, can you?" Gabe says, his voice like honey. Pete doesn't look at him in the eye because of that he has to look up a lot. Instead, he focuses on his neck and his chest.

"W-What do you mean?" Pete mutters, dumbfounded. Gabe gets closer to him, pinning him to the wall, and he _kisses_ him. The kiss is short and sweet, their lips meeting fervently, almost as if they are never going to kiss again. "What the fuck," Pete breathes once they pull away.

Gabe's smile is wider than the horizon. "I've always liked you, Wentz," he says, and Pete knows he doesn't mean it the wrong way. And by the wrong way he means 'no homo' slash 'bro' way. He knows he just kissed him because he wants him.

He feels dizzy with all this information going to his brain. He just got kissed by his long time crush, and he's saying he likes him. He also just got a tattoo of his face on his thigh, and that doesn't counter what's happening here. At all. "Since when?" he inquires, only a string of his voice.

"Since you signed us," Gabe confesses, his voice silky smooth. Pete thinks he's never been more in love. Ashlee and his marriage was a mere whim considering how strongly he feels about Gabe. He makes him feel like there's shooting stars inside him, like there's a reason for existing. The taller boy is grinning before he continues: "I was flirting with you when we were talking for first time."

Pete almost chokes on his own saliva before saying, "Really?". Gabe smiles and nods and the never ending urge to kiss him is stronger than ever. He's the one to initiate the kiss, getting on his tiptoes as he pulls Gabe closer.

"I didn't know this was _requited_ , Pete," Gabe jokes weakly. He seems almost as shocked as Pete feels, though.

"I fucking love you, Saporta," Pete says.

Gabe's hand travels down to Pete's, squeezing, as the other caresses the other's cheek. He kisses his cheek and Pete feels in heaven.

"I love you too, Wentz," he replies, his voice growing quiet. Pete's lips travel from his mouth, his cheek to his neck, and end up in what joins his neck with his shoulder. He kisses and sucks, and Gabe hums in approval. "Are we dating now?"

"Of course," Pete says, his smile bright.

"Good," Gabe says dumbly.

"Good?" Pete replies, and it sounds like a question.

"Good," Gabe nods, and he laughs, and Pete finds it the most angelic sound ever.


End file.
